Pontus
Pontus is a large city/region located inside the vast crater of Pontus in eastern Westros. The city itself lies near the middle of the crater of Pontus which was created during the Downfall of Numeron as this was the exact spot that one of the three Magi centers was that directed how the spell was cast, and its destructive effects created the massive crater that sits there now. The city isn't even close to large enough to cover the whole crater, and througout the vast exapanses of the crater the existence of farms which in case of a siege produce enough food to sustain the city's population. The rim of the rises so high that only through the opening for the Talabec river, and through one sharp drop in the north are their even ways into the crater. Their are three Pontus made entry points located in the rim of the crater and these tunnels are guarded by two fortresses, one at each end. Due all these formidable defensive characteristics the city is considered all but impregnable Geography The river Talabec flows around the edge of the crater, bringing with it the possibility of trade links to the rest of Europe and through this has allowed the city vast riches. A deep harbour with an associated settlement called Talagaad is located near the western rim of the crater – from here a tunnel passes though the crater wall, each end protected by a fortress. This tunnel is the only way into Pontus, and it is no surprise that the city is virtually impossible to capture. History Early History Destruction Rebirth Iron Bank of Pontus Main Article : Iron Bank of Pontus As more and more people entered the crater of Pontus through the now open gateway of Heptim the crater became home to another group that would come to define the entire crater, and in a lot of ways the entire region of Westros. The crater had since the start of the immigration of people been ruled effectivly through a combined partnership of the powerful houses in the crater, and through this all traces of a monarchy, or Kingdom were none excistent. This came to change when a group of Visigoths entered the crater calling themselves the Iron Bank. This group settled in the city of Pontus, and used their considerable financial means to buy the control of the other houses in the town who they used to grow the strength of Pontus until the city grew to be nearly a hundred thousand people. With control and now numbers the Iron Bank begin cosntruction of a vast market in Pontus along with many other construction projects which they financed through giving massive loans to Houses in the crater who then took all the risk, and at the same time became indebted to the Iron Bank. War with Westros Main Article : The war of the Harp Following the Fall of House Targaryan in Tree Hill they left their homes in Lucerne and begin travelling eastward to the Westros town of Koenisburg, and while there they met a man who told them that if they went to Pontus then they would gain perhaps the most powerful object in the entire region called the "Harp". The Harp was a legendary item of unimagineable power which could if used by someone with enough Dragon's blood be used to litterly call dragons to its sound. Unfortunatly for House Targaryan they were not the only ones offered this deal as the mysterious man was a servent of Malekor, and was attempting to cause the destruction of Westros through the destruction of Pontus, which would weaken the entire region. Following his meeting with House Targaryan he used other servents to offer the same deal to the leadership of Harrenhall, Iron Islands, Kingdom of Bolten, and the Easterlings. With all these parties now obsessed with the hope of getting the "Harp" from Pontus the armies of these nations headed towards Pontus. Points of Interest Hargrovian Arena See Also : Hargrovian Arena Hargrovian Arena is a vast game reserve located in northern Pontus inside the mountains of Hargrovian, and which is the host of the immensly popular Hunger Games. The Hargrovian Arena is located in massive valley within the mountains of Hargrovian, and this arena has become legend in its nearly sixty year history. With the only opening to the mountains being a vast opening in the south east the reserve was created when prince Hargrovian who was a very evil man built a fortress and wall to make sure nothing could get out of the valley. He at first used it to let prisoners out and then he and his sons would hunt them down for sport. When this grew boring he planned to set up a game in which the most powerful warriors in the land would enter and then he would hunt them, but before this could be done he died. With his death his son Hargrovian II. set about making it profitable through turning it into a contest between the Kingdom and principlaties Noteable Houses Category:City Category:Westros Category:Crater of Pontus